Digital photography has revolutionized the way many consumers handle their photographs. Once the province of professional photography, photo editing has become commonplace on home computers through the use of editing software and the ease of transferring digital photos onto the home computer. Consumers can readily remove red eye, as well as enlarge or crop digital photos. However, some consumers remain unpersuaded of the benefits of digital photography and continue to prefer film photography.
For those hooked by the allure of digital photography, the digital camera also has altered the way people take pictures, as one can instantly view a digital image on a display of the digital camera. Some conventional digital cameras even let the user enhance the image directly from the display of the digital camera. In these conventional digital cameras, a software-driven menu is viewable on the display of the camera, along with an input device, to facilitate enhancing the digital image at the display of the camera. For example, a user is able is change a border of the image or apply colorization effects to the image. However, these conventional digital cameras are fairly limited in their ability to enhance the image via the display of the camera. Accordingly, this limitation, among other limitations, frustrates consumers that are anxious to maximize their new found freedom in digital photography.
Given the demand for digital photography and a desire to convert those still adhering to conventional film photography, camera manufacturers continually strive to improve their customers control over their digital photographs.